


Smut week

by Evergade



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: HiJack Week 2017 (How to Train Your Dragon/Rise of the Guardians), M/M, smut week
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Hiccup avait choisi de venir en boîte uniquement pour tirer un coup. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il repartirait avec l'homme de sa vie.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 1 : Age gap

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Hiccup avait choisi de venir en boîte uniquement pour tirer un coup. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il repartirait avec l'homme de sa vie.

Parce que ce n'était certainement pas dans ce genre d'endroit qu'on trouvait des partenaires longue durée. Sirotant sa bière depuis le bar, il regarda la piste de danse ou garçon et fille se déchaînaient, d’abord chacun dans son coin, puis se mélangeant petit à petit pour finir par ne former qu'une masse de gens sans visage. Dans un coin, sur un canapé, il vit un couple qui s'envoyait en l'air discrètement. Un peu plus loin, une femme dansait lascivement devant un miroir, aguichant son compagnon qui se colla rapidement à elle dans un déhanchement des plus torrides.

La musique était bien trop forte pour ses oreilles qui étaient pourtant habituées au bruit. Il observait les différentes âmes solitaires qui s'était retrouvé sans partenaire pour l'instant. Il vit deux jeunes filles glousser en voyant une autre fille, probablement leur amie, se faire entraîner au milieu d'un groupe de garçons pour qu'elle danse. Elles étaient trop jeunes à son goût.

Il vit un garçon collé obstinément au mur, en train de regarder une fille en particulier. Elle avait été le voir deux ou trois fois pour lui parler, et lui, en amoureux transi, il gardait sagement sa veste et sa boisson en la voyant danser avec d'autres garçons. Hiccup le plaindrait presque. Il se demanda s'il devait aller le voir, pour essayer quelque chose, mais rien que l'idée de lui parler pour l'amener à coucher avec lui, lui demanderait beaucoup trop de travail.

Il chercha encore pendant une ou deux minutes, presque prêt à renoncer, lorsqu'il le vit. Il était dans un coin, un verre à la main, en train d'observer les gens qui dansaient. Et si Hiccup ne se trompait pas, il regardait les garçons plus que les filles.

''Autant tenter ma chance'' se dit Hiccup en finissant son verre d'une traite.

Il contourna la foule de danseur, passa devant les filles qui ricanaient et le garçon qui tenait la veste de son amie et lorsqu'il le trouva, un autre homme était déjà avec lui. Mais ça sembla gêner sa cible, alors Hiccup se fit une joie d'intervenir. Il dut se rapprocher pour les entendre.

-Aller, juste une petite pipe ! Disait l'homme.

-Non, je t'ai dit. Casse-toi ! Répondit sa cible.

-Aller, suces moi !

-Hey, connard, j'ai l'impression qu'il a été assez clair, non ? Alors dégage ! Intervint Hiccup.

-Tu m'cherches, tocard ? Répondit l'homme. Tu veux qu'on aille régler ça dehors ?

-T'inquiète, pas besoin d'aller dehors, dit Hiccup en faisant signe au vigile, qui arriva rapidement.

-Un souci, H ?

-Oui, ce gros con emmerde mon ami ici présent.

-C'est vrai? Demanda le vigile en regardant sa cible, qui hocha de la tête. Compris.

Le vigile, qui s'avérait être un ami d'Hiccup, attrapa l'homme par le bras et le sortit de force.

-Merci, le remercia sa cible. J'en pouvais plus.

-Pas de quoi, répondit Hiccup. J'aime pas vraiment ce genre de con…

-Ouais… D'habitude je gère mieux que ça pour les gros lourd, mais là, il ne me lâchait plus.

-Je comprends. Je peux t'offrir un verre ?

Sa cible le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Je ne te le dirais pas.

-Alors ça sera Chris. Moi c'est Hiccup. Je peux t'offrir un verre ?

-Pourquoi Chris ? Demanda Chris en le suivant quand même au bar.

-Tu aurais préféré Elsa ?

-Quoi, mes cheveux ?

-Avec ta peau blanche, tes yeux et tes fringues bleus, ça aurait été logique.

-N'importe quoi.

-Tu ne veux pas me chanter Libéré, délivré ?

-Jamais de la vie. Paye moi à boire, maintenant, demanda Chris.

Hiccup commanda leur boisson et ils s'installèrent dans un coin un peu plus reculé.

-Tu fais quoi dans la vie, demanda Hiccup.

-Je suis étudiant, répondit Chris. Et toi ?

-Je travaille dans un garage. Des loisirs ?

-Skateboard. Et toi ?

-Mécanique.

Hiccup ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question mais Chris le devança.

-Pourquoi tu m'as abordé ?

-T'avais l'air d'en avoir besoin.

-Mise à part ça ?

-J'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air, répondit Hiccup honnêtement.

-Okay… Mais…

Chris tripota les manches de son pull nerveusement. Hiccup se retint de soupirer en priant que le garçon ne lui sorte pas le couplet du ''je suis pas gay'' ou ''je ne fais pas ça si je n'aime pas la personne''.

-Tu pourras me ramener après ? Finit par demander Chris.

-Te ramener ?

-Chez moi.

-T'as pas de voiture ?

-J'ai pas le permis.

-Oh. Oui, pas de soucis. Tu habites loin ?

-En ville.

-Alors ça roule.

Rapidement, ils sortirent de la boîte, et Hiccup conduit Chris à sa voiture. Ils roulèrent jusqu'à l'appartement d'Hiccup où le mécanicien le sauta une heure et demie avant que Chris ne s'endorme. Hiccup se rappela de le ramené chez lui demain et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain, Hiccup se réveilla avec un corps chaud contre lui. D'abord étonné, il grogna en voyant que s'était Chris, qu'il n'avait pas mis dehors la veille. Il n'aimait pas spécialement que ses coups d'un soir dorment chez lui. Les mettre dehors juste après l'acte, ça allait, mais le lendemain, juste en se réveillant, pratiquement tous piquaient une crise. Il s'assit sur son lit et se passa la main sur le visage, déjà fatigué à la crise qui se profilait. Il vit qu'il s'était endormis nu, ce qui était extrêmement rare, puis passa un pantalon. Là-dessus, il se pencha vers Chris et le secoua légèrement.

-Aller, on se réveille.

Chris grogna en marmonnant un ''Laisse moi dormir, Maman.''

-Je ne suis pas ta mère. Aller, debout.

Chris se redressa en grognant et quand il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre, il paniqua.

-Relaxe, fit Hiccup, tu es chez moi, tu t'es endormis hier soir. Et je…

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Chris se retourner vers lui. Et si ce détail ne l'avait pas frappé hier, ça le faisait maintenant.

-Attends, t'a quel âge ?

Chris perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait sur le visage.

-Euh… Dix-huit ans ?

-T'es sûr ?

-… Non ?

Hiccup se leva en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il fit les cent pas.

-C'est pas vrai ! T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant !?

-Je pensais que tu avais vu… 'Fin j'ai pas un visage hyper mature…

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as quasiment pas de poil…

Chris serra la couverture autour de lui.

-Ouais… Ça c'est autre chose.

-Putain, j'ai couché avec un mineur !

Hiccup s'assit sur son lit en se tenant la tête. Chris s'approcha de lui.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je dirais rien.

-Comment t'as pu rentrer en boîte, d’ailleurs ?

-Le barman est l'un de mes copains.

-Bordel de merde… Jura Hiccup.

-Désolé, continua Chris. J'pensais que tu avais remarqué…

-Faut que j'te ramène chez toi.

Chris s'écarta.

-Tu veux pas me poser devant une boulangerie, plutôt ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hiccup en le regardant.

-Si mes parents… Si mes parents voient à quel heure je rentre, ils vont me démonter. Si je ramène du pain, je peux leur mitonner en disant que je ne suis pas rentré tard et que j'ai été acheter le petit dèj.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont te croire ?

-J'en sais rien. J'espère. Au pire j'aurais qu'à leur dire que je me suis levé de bonheur pour aller à l'église.

-À l'église ?

-Oui, mes parents… Ils sont à fond dans la religion. C'est pas vraiment mon truc, mais bon…

-Oh, super, réalisa Hiccup en regardant le mur, j'ai baisé le fils mineur de deux cathos intégristes. Génial, ajouta-t-il en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains de nouveau.

Chris lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

-Je pense que je suis à peu près autant dans la merde que toi, si je parle, alors…

-Non, non, tes parents diront que j'ai corrompu leur fils et que je l'ai entraîné sur la voix des enfers, ou je ne sais pas quoi…

-Ouais… Ils vont plutôt te claquer la porte au nez et essayer de me purifier.

-Te purifier ? Fit Hiccup en le regardant.

-Ouais… Enfin bon…

-Ils vont te purifier comment, au juste ?

Un frisson parcourut Chris et ça inquiéta Hiccup.

-Je ne préfère pas y penser, dit Chris.

Hiccup se leva.

-Ouais, bon, je vais pas te laisser rentrer comme ça, autant que tu prennes une douche. Je te largue devant la boulangerie après, okay ?

-D'accord. Merci.

Chris se leva, en cherchant son caleçon et Hiccup sortit de la chambre. Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha.

-Allô ?

-Allô, fils ?

-Bonjour papa.

-Dis-moi, tu es chez toi ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-On voulait passer avec ta mère.

-Tout de suite ? Parce que…

-On est déjà devant chez toi. Tu nous ouvres ?

Hiccup hurla intérieurement.

-J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et courut dans sa chambre en attrapant un T-Shirt.

-Changement de plan. Je peux pas te ramener chez toi, mes parents sont là.

-Hein ? Fit Chris en caleçon.

-Je ne peux pas bouger tant qu'ils sont là et toi… On va dire qu'on est potes, okay ? Et je t'ai hébergé pour la nuit.

-Mais mes parents vont me défoncer s'ils savent que je ne suis pas rentré de la nuit !

Le cerveau d'Hiccup ne fit qu'un tour.

-Je sais ! Envoie leur un message en disant que tu es rentré hier soir, pas trop tard, et que tu es parti ce matin pour faire… Pour faire… Euh…

-Je sais ! J'ai qu'à dire que je vais faire un tour en ville sur les marchés. Ils restent combien de temps, tes parents ?

-J'en sais rien…

-Tu crois que tu pourras me ramener à midi ?

-J'en sais rien…

-Mec, on est dimanche. Si je loupe la messe, je vais me faire assassiner.

Des coups à la porte retentirent et Hiccup jura.

-Putain ! Écoutes, je ne te promets rien, okay ? On va essayer… On verra si on peut arranger un truc. En attendant, tu es un pote que j'ai hébergé pour la nuit, okay ?

-Okay.

-Et rhabille-toi !

Hiccup enfila son T-Shirt et couru ouvrir la porte.

-Désolé, sourit-il à ses parents.

-T'as mis le temps, fils, dit son père en entrant.

Sa mère lui sourit en l'embrassant.

-J'ai… Je ne suis pas tout seul, j'ai quelqu'un… Dit Hiccup.

-Un ami ? Demanda sa mère.

Son père lui écrasa sa main gigantesque sur l'épaule.

-Ah, enfin tu vas nous présenter ta petite amie !

-Non, c'est juste… Juste un copain… On s'est vus, hier et on a parlé… Et il a fini par dormir là.

Chris descendit à ce moment-là, complètement habillé, comme s'ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit en boîte la veille pour rentrer et coucher ensemble.

-Bonjour.

Son père fut clairement déçu mais sourit à Chris.

-Bonjour, jeune homme, vous êtes un ami de mon fils ?

-Oui. Je m’appelle Jack.

Hiccup haussa un sourcil, réalisant qu'il avait ignoré son nom depuis la veille.

-Enchanté Jack, dit sa mère. Je suis Valka et voici mon mari Scott. Nous sommes les parents d'Hiccup.

-Ravi, fit Jack, clairement mal à l'aise.

Le téléphone de Jack sonna, et il s'excusa et s'éloigna pour répondre.

-Jack ?

-Oh, bonjour, Maman.

_''Mais enfin, où est tu ?''_

-Je suis sorti marché un peu, mentit-il. Je fais le tour des marchés.

_''Très bien. À quelle heure es-tu rentré, hier soir ?''_

-Je ne sais pas… Il devait être minuit… Quelque chose comme ça.

_''Nous t'avions dit onze heures.''_

-Excuse-moi, maman. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure.

_''Bon. Ne sois pas en retard pour la messe. Et je ne dirais rien à ton père concernant… Ton entorse aux règles d'hier soir, d'accord ?''_

-D'accord. Merci, maman.

Jack raccrocha, mal à l'aise. Il mentait tout le temps à ses parents. Il était obligé de le faire, même s'il n'aimait pas ça. Ses parents n'accepteraient jamais son orientation. Déjà qu'ils avaient eu du mal à supporter que leur fils ait les cheveux blancs, mais bien forcés de reconnaître que c'était une maladie, ils avaient dit que le Seigneur avait de grands projets pour lui, et qu'ils l'acceptaient. Jack n'avait rien contre la religion, mais souvent, il souhaitait que ses parents ne soient pas aussi stricts.

Hiccup le vit revenir et lui fit un discret signe de tête.

-Allez vous installer, dit-il en poussant ses parents vers le salon. Je vous ramène du thé, d'accord ?

Ses parents s'assirent au salon et Hiccup emmena Jack vers la cuisine. Il commença à préparer leur thé

-C'était tes parents, au téléphone ?

-Ma mère, expliqua Jack. J'ai réussi à lui faire croire que je suis rentré cette nuit, mais si je ne suis pas à l'heure à la messe, je vais me faire assassiner.

-Bon, okay. Je sais pas combien de temps mes parents vont rester. Ils vont probablement squatter pour déjeuner…

-Non, je peux pas rester aussi longtemps…

Hiccup lui prit l'épaule pour le calmer.

-Peu importe combien de temps ils restent, je t’emmènerais à l'église pour le début de la messe. T'inquiète. Bon, l'important, maintenant, c'est que toi et moi, on est des potes du lycée.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont le croire ?

Hiccup réfléchit.

-En faite je ne pense pas, j'ai dix ans de plus que toi… Bon… Tu es le frère d'un copain du lycée. Et t'as squatté la nuit ici parce qu'on s'est croisé par hasard et qu'on a discuté. Et surtout pas en boîte et je ne t'ai pas abordé pour te sauter, d’accord ?

-Okay.

-Bon, si on passe mes parents sans problème, on fonce à l'église. Et après on prit le ciel pour qu'on ne soit plus jamais autant dans la merde.

Ils allèrent au salon et Hiccup servit un thé à ses parents. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, posèrent des questions à Jack qui se débrouilla pour y répondre. Quand dix heures arriva, Jack fit un signe à Hiccup qui se leva.

-Bon, vous voudrez bien m'excuser, mais je dois poser Jack à l'église, et…

-Oh, c'est une bonne idée, dit Valka. Nous n'y allons, jamais, Scott, et si on y allait, aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers son mari qui fusilla son fils du regard puis fit un grand sourire à sa femme.

-Si tu veux, ma chérie.

-Ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'on y aille, Hiccup ?

-Non, non, c'est…

Il regarda Jack qui était aussi désemparé que lui.

-C'est une bonne idée, mentit-il.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quartes devant l'église. Jack retrouva ses parents et son père dévisagea Hiccup.

-Et vous êtes qui, vous ? Demanda sèchement le père de Jack.

-Euh… Un ami.

-Bonjour! Fit Valka en les voyant. Vous êtes les parents de Jack ?

-Et vous êtes ?

-Les parents d'Hiccup. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Ils discutèrent tout en restant devant l'église. Hiccup et Jack s'éloignèrent un peu.

-Là, c'est en train de merder à vitesse grand V. On fait quoi ?

-Je sais pas… Soupira Hiccup. J'en sais rien… Pourvu qu'ils ne se parlent pas trop…

Mais malheureusement pour eux, leurs parents s'entendaient bien. Valka et Camille s'entendaient comme deux sœurs et Scott et Henry comme deux vieux copains. Ils déjeunèrent chez les Frost et sortirent faire une balade l'après-midi. Le soir, ils décidèrent de dîner au restaurant, et Hiccup, qui avait amené sa propre voiture, se proposa pour ramener Jack vers vingt-et-une heure.

-Merci Hiccup, dit Camille. Jack à école demain, il doit être au lit de bonheur.

-Bien sûr. Pas de problème, sourit faussement Hiccup.

Ils saluèrent tout le monde, et une fois dans la voiture du brun, ils soufflèrent.

-Pire. Journée. De ma vie.

-M'en parle pas, souffla Hiccup. J'ai l'impression que j'ai été au bord de la crise cardiaque toute la journée.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Maintenant, vu que nos parents vont certainement se revoir, on va devenir potes.

-Et pour… Pour ce qui s'est passé, hier soir ?

-C'est jamais arrivé. La boîte, l’alcool, le gros lourd, c'est jamais arrivé.

-Et ce qui s'est passé entre nous ?

-Ça non plus, ça s'est jamais produit. Jack, tu as dix-sept ans. Moi j'en ai vingt-sept. C'est mort d'avance. En plus tes parents me couperaient les couilles et me feraient cramer sur un bûcher, s'ils savaient.

-'Sont pas obliges de savoir…

Jack le regardait intensément et Hiccup su immédiatement à quoi il pensait.

-Jack, non.

-J'aurais bientôt dix-huit ans, tu sais.

-Non.

-Et je ne vivrais pas éternellement avec mes parents.

-Jack…

-Okay, je laisse tomber, soupira l'argenté.

Il défit sa ceinture de sécurité.

-Je peux au moins te dire au revoir ?

-Oui.

Visiblement, le ''au revoir'' n'avais pas le même sens chez l'un que chez l'autre. Parce qu'Hiccup s'était imaginé une pogné de main, mais Jack l'embrassa délicatement. Et même si c'était voué à l'échec, Hiccup ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller. Parce qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à un simple baiser ?


	2. Day 2 : Trying to stay quiet

Hiccup avait vraiment espéré, quand il avait vu ses parents débarquer, deux mois avant, à son appartement, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore mis son coup d'un soir dehors, qu'il ne reverrait plus Jack. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à garder contact avec ses parties de jambes en l'air occasionnelles, alors quand il avait compris que ses parents et ceux de Jack s'entendaient comme larron en foire, il avait réalisé la totalité du merdier dans lequel il s'était fourré.

Mais étrangement, ils s'en sortaient bien. Sauf qu'un samedi soir sur deux, Scott et Valka allaient dîner chez Henry et Camille, et par la force des choses, Hiccup venait aussi. Au fil des semaines, Jack et lui avaient ficelé leur histoire commune, rendant les choses de plus en plus crédibles. Hiccup avait expliqué à Jack que son père ignorait sa bisexualité, mais sa mère était au courant et gardait le secret. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait pris à part pour lui demander qui était réellement Jack, il lui avait menti, lui donnant la version officielle. Elle l'avait cru, parce qu'Hiccup ne lui avait jamais menti, et son fils se sentait encore plus mal. Jack lui avait expliqué que ses parents n'accepteraient jamais que leur fils unique soit homosexuel, et il comptait bien emporter ce secret dans la tombe.

Et ce samedi soir, comme tous les autres, c'était réunion chez les Frost. Et alors que leurs parents buvaient 'un dernier café', autrement dit qu'ils allaient encore parler pendant deux bonnes heures, Jack prétexta vouloir montrer quelque chose dans sa chambre à Hiccup.

-Allez-y, lui dit son père. Mais quand on vous appellera…

-On descendra, finit Jack. Promis. Mais je voudrais savoir si Hiccup ne pouvait pas m'aider sur un devoir.

Son père hocha la tête et ils montèrent. Dans les escaliers, ils entendirent Scott dire bruyamment :

-Bon, maintenant que les enfants ne sont plus là, parlons !

Dans la chambre de Jack, Hiccup soupira.

-Les enfants… Quand est-ce qu'il réalisera que j'ai vingt-sept ans ?

Jack s'assit sur le lit.

-Bon c'est quoi, ton devoir ?

-J'ai menti. J'en avais marre d'être en bas.

-Ouais, m'en parle pas…

-On s'en sort pas trop mal, en vrai…

-Ouais. Mais bon, il ne faut pas relâcher notre garde.

-Ouais. Enfin, en attendant…

Jack se redressa et mit ses chaussures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Tu peux me couvrir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai envie d'aller en boîte.

Hiccup se leva et lui attrapa le bras.

-C'est hors de question.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tes parents vont t'arracher la tête, s'ils savent que tu es sorti. Je te rappelle qu'ils veulent que tu sois couché à vingt-et-une heure, en temps normal.

-J'ai besoin de sortir. J'en peux plus de rester enfermé là, sans voire personne.

-Comment ça, t'as besoin de sortir ?

-J'ai besoin de m'envoyer en l'air, tu comprends ?

-Oh, fit Hiccup en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Et t'a pas un pote qui…

-Non, parce que mon seul pote qui est au courant, c'est toi.

Hiccup se prit la réalisation de plein fouet. Des fois, il en avait marre d'entendre Jack parler de ça, mais il venait de comprendre que Jack n'avait personne d'autre à qui le dire. Le mécanicien réfléchit et se dit que même s'il voulait aider son pote, leurs parents étaient en bas, c'était très risqué. S'ils le découvraient…

Mais d'un autre côté, ça faisait un petit moment pour Hiccup aussi. Alors autant en profiter.

-Écoutes, on peut essayer de trouver un… Un arrangement, si tu veux.

-Quel genre d'arrangement ?

-Le genre bénéfique pour nous deux, tu vois.

Jack haussa un sourcil.

-T'es pas le seul à être piégé, expliqua Hiccup. Je ne baise plus personne depuis que je tape l'incruste un samedi sur deux ici. Alors autant s'arranger tous les deux.

Jack fronça les sourcils et Hiccup pensait qu'il avait dit une connerie. Mais l'adolescent lui dit d'une voix calme et posée.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Hein ?

-La dernière fois, tu m'as dit que j'étais trop jeune.

-Ouais… Beh je pensais que j'aurai une vie sexuelle normale… Alors bon, maintenait, ton âge…

Jack haussa les épaules et s'assit sur son lit.

-Okay. Mais si nos parents le découvrent…

-Ils en ont encore pour une heure…

-Okay.

Jack retira son pull puis son T-Shirt en vitesse et Hiccup fit de même avec sa veste et sa chemise. Jack le poussa sur le lit avec force et se mit à quatre pattes sur lui. Hiccup l'observa baisser son boxer et embrasser sa virilité avec passion. Il commença à sucer le membre du mécanicien et Hiccup se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de surprise. Peut-être que c'était dû à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait avalé ce soir-là, mais il n'avait pas eu souvenir que Jack l'ait sucé aussi bien la première fois. Il remarqua que l'adolescent avait glissé une main sur sa propre virilité et la massait doucement mais fermement.

Hiccup l'arrêta, parce que si Jack continuait, il était sûr qu'il allait jouir. Jack le regarda et Hiccup se redressa.

-Allonge-toi.

Jack ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta. Hiccup commença à le préparer et Jack se mit à gémir. Hiccup s'arrêta immédiatement.

-Tais-toi !

-Désolé…

-Si nos parents nous entendent, on est mort.

Jack attrapa un coussin et le plaqua sur sa bouche.

-Vas-y.

Hiccup reprit sa préparation en sentant le corps du plus petit trembler sous lui. Lorsqu'il l'estima suffisamment préparé, il demanda :

-T'as des capotes ?

-Dans ma table de nuit.

Hiccup s'y pencha et en récupéra une. Il déchira le papier avec les dents et l'enroula sur son membre.

-Je peux y aller ?

-Vas-y.

Hiccup le mit sur le dos et retira son pantalon et son boxer. Il releva ses jambes et commença à entrer. Sans lubrifiant, il essayait d'y aller relativement doucement et y allait petit bout par petit bout. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur, il écarta les jambes de Jack pour s'allonger contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Dis-moi quand je peux bouger.

Jack hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Hiccup fut pris de regret de lui imposer ça. Il avait tellement envie de se vider qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que Jack allait morfler. Pour essayer de lui faire passer la douleur, il l'embrassa. Jack y répondit avec force et le regarda intensément.

-Vas-y.

Hiccup commença de lent vas et viens, tout en réprimant la chaleur qui se répandait dans son bas-ventre. Mais en voyant que Jack commençait à lui rendre ses coups de reins, il accéléra. Rapidement, la tension monta et Hiccup se força à ralentir, de peur que le bruit de leur peau qui rentrait en contact ne se fasse entendre. Il regarda Jack, le nez dans le coussin, qui était devenu écarlate. Il l'entendait couiner faiblement, le son étouffé par le coussin et quand il sentit la jouissance arrivé il enfouit son visage dans la nuque de Jack pour étouffer ses propres grognements.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, la jouissance presque passée, il remarqua que Jack avait joui lui aussi, contre son torse et s'écarta. Jack enleva le coussin de son visage et souffla un bon coup.

-Putain, ce que ça fait du bien, dit Hiccup

-Grave…

-T'as pas un mouchoir ?

Jack lui tendit un paquet et Hiccup se nettoya comme il put. Ils se rhabillèrent.

-T'es partant pour qu'on remette ça, alors ? Demanda Jack.

-Ouais. Mais on devra mettre ça au point correctement. Et être sûr que nos parents ne nous chopent pas.

-Hiccup ! Fit la voix de son père.

-J'arrive ! Dit-il en mettant sa deuxième chaussure.

Jack finit de remettre son pull.

-Ça va mes cheveux ?

-Ils sont autant en pétard que d'habitude.

-Okay.

Ils descendirent et furent accueillis par leurs parents.

-On va y aller, mon chéri.

Hiccup acquiesça, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur le fait que sa mère lui parlait comme s'il avait encore cinq ans, et serra la main d'Henry et fit la bise à Camille. Il serra la main de Jack, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas envoyé en l'air cinq minutes avant et rejoignit ses parents dehors. Il fit un dernier au revoir aux Frost et s'assit dans la voiture de ses parents. Ils le posèrent chez lui et durant le trajet, son père et sa mère discutaient et Hiccup ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait couché avec Jack. Encore. Et cette fois, il n'avait pas l'excuse de ne pas connaître son âge. Et s'ils commençaient réellement à entretenir une liaison, et bien…


	3. Day 3 : Secret Lovers

Hiccup et Jack s'étaient mis à se voir de plus en plus souvent, par la suite.

De deux fois par mois, ils étaient monté à trois, puis à quatre, puis à cinq, puis à deux fois par semaine, puis à trois. Ils se voyaient tous les deux jours, et à aucun moment, ils ne réalisèrent que ça devenait trop. Que la simple relâche, l'accord entre deux copains avait été dépassé. Que le jeu devenait de plus en plus risqué. Que ça se transformait en autre chose.

Jack, comme souvent, avait dit à ses parents qu'il irait dormir chez Hiccup, comme presque tous les samedis soirs. Si ses parents avaient été réticents au début, en voyant que ses notes ne baissaient pas, ils avaient décidé qu'un peu de détente chez son ami ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ses parents avaient à peine réagi et lui avaient juste demandé d'être à l'heure à l'église le lendemain, ce que Jack ne manquait jamais. Il leur dit que oui, les embrassa chacun leur tour et monta dans la voiture d'Hiccup. Ils se saluèrent sans trop de formalité, et Hiccup les conduit jusqu'à son appartement. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, la porte fermée, Jack se jeta sur Hiccup qui le souleva avec force.

-Putain, c'que tu m'as manqué… Grogna Hiccup.

-À ce point ?

Hiccup grogna de nouveau et Jack ricana. Bien vite ils finirent sur le lit, en train de s'arracher leurs vêtements tout en s'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain lorsque le téléphone sonna.

-Putain de merde, grogna Hiccup.

-Laisse tomber, fit Jack.

Hiccup, à contre cœur, s'écarta et décrocha son portable.

-Salut, Astrid.

'' _On est en ville avec les gars, on se demandait si tu voulais venir boire un coup_ ''

Hiccup regarda Jack.

-Je… Je suis avec un pote, là…

'' _C'est pas grave, emmène le''_

-Attends.

Il désactiva le micro sur son téléphone et demanda :

-J'ai des potes qui sont en ville. Tu veux venir boire un verre ?

-Euh… J'ai pas vraiment l'âge… Tu veux y aller ?

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu, alors… Mais j'ai pas envie de te laisser.

Hiccup se passa une main sur le visage, assit au pied du lit et Jack vint l'enlacer par-derrière. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Si tu veux, on peut y aller…

-Tu es mineur.

-J'aurais qu'à pas boire.

-Mes potes sont… J'ai peur que tu ne t'amuses pas…

Jack lui sourit.

-Si _nous_ , on s'amuse après, je peux bien supporter trois heures où je me fais chier…

Hiccup haussa un sourcil en souriant.

-Après? C'est mal me connaître, chéri.

Il ralluma le micro.

-Astrid ? On vient. On sera là d'ici une petite heure.

'' _Okay. Je peux te demander pourquoi vous mettez aussi longtemps ?''_

-On a une partie en cours. On la finit, et on arrive après.

'' _Okay. À toute, alors_.''

-Salut.

Il raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit.

-Si tu crois qu'on baisera qu'en revenant, c'est mal me juger, trésor.

-Avant, pendant, et après ? Demanda Jack en souriant.

-Tout juste, lui fit Hiccup avec un sourire inquiétant.

Jack ricana et ils se remirent à leur activité.

Quarante-sept minutes plus tard, ils étaient en voiture, cherchant une place pour se garer en centre-ville.

-On leur dira quoi ? Demanda Jack.

-Ce qu'on a dit à nos parents. On est des potes, point barres.

-À eux aussi, tu leur mens ?

-Non, pas normalement… Mais là, il suffit que mon cousin Rupert fasse une boulette auprès de mes parents pour tout foutre en l'air. Alors autant ne rien dire.

Jack se tut et regarda la vitre. Hiccup le remarqua.

-Ça va pas ?

-Si, si…

Hiccup trouva une place pour se garer.

-Okay, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien…

-Si. Dis-moi…

-Rien, j'en ai juste… Marre de mentir… Marre de me cacher…

-Je sais…

Hiccup lui prit la main.

-On ne se cachera pas éternellement.

-Ouais, mais après…

Jack soupira.

-Après quoi ?

-Après ça sera fini.

-Qu'est-ce qui sera fini ?

-Toi et moi.

Hiccup ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour lui dire que ça ne sera pas fini, qu'ils ne se sépareront pas, avant de réaliser ce qu'il pensait. Pourquoi ne se sépareraient-ils pas ? Pourquoi voulait-il rester avec lui ? Depuis quand envisageait-il de rester avec lui ? Depuis quand il avait commencé à ressentir ça pour lui ? Depuis quand il était tombé amoureux de l'adolescent ? L'âge de Jack lui avait toujours posé un problème et depuis quand avait-il décidé de l'ignorer ?

Et pourquoi ça ne lui posait-il pas plus de problème que ça alors qu'il devrait grimper aux rideaux ?

Hiccup sourit et caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme. Jack le regarda, avec un regard infiniment triste.

-Bien que non, ça ne se terminera pas. Ça se terminera quand on l'aura décidé.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Jack détacha sa ceinture et lui entoura la nuque de ses bras et plongea sa tête dans son cou.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Hiccup sourit et essaya d'ignorer le merdier dans lequel il s'était fourré. Il releva la tête de l'adolescent et l'embrassa doucement. Jack se mit sur ses genoux et Hiccup recula son siège.

-On doit aller rejoindre tes copains, non ? Murmura Jack contre lui.

-Ça va, il nous reste un peu de temps, fit Hiccup en glissant sa main dans son caleçon.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient au bar. Jack comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Hiccup. Visiblement, toute sa bande d'amis se connaissaient depuis longtemps, ils avaient leurs habitudes, comme celle de Dagur d'appeler Rupert par Rup-quelque chose, ou celle de tout le monde de traiter les jumeaux de tête de mouton. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais Hiccup faisait en sorte de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment à chaque fois.

Il reconnut aussi Eret, le videur en boîte de nuit le soir où il avait rencontré Hiccup. Il rencontra Astrid, la meilleure amie d'Hiccup. Ingrid, qui avait l'air beaucoup plus calme et posée que son frère Dagur. Les jumeaux Killian et Kya (mais impossible de savoir qui était qui) qui fumaient visiblement autre chose que du tabac. Rupert, le cousin d'Hiccup, qui semblait obsédé dans l'idée de surpasser son cousin et de devenir ami avec Dagur. Et Vincent qui semblait aussi calme et posé que Rupert était bruyant et agité.

-Bon, c'est pas le tout, fit Hiccup en reposant sa bière, mais je vais pisser.

-Je vais y aller aussi, dit Astrid.

-Je vous suis, dit Jack.

-Moi aussi, dit Dagur. Frangine, tu surveilles les trois têtes de mouton ?

-Pas de soucis, répondit Ingrid.

Tous les quatre se levèrent et entrèrent dans le bar. Ils demandèrent la direction des toilettes et une fois dans les toilettes, Astrid parla :

-Hiccup je peux te demander un truc ?

Au regard qu'elle lançait, il sut qu'il était cuit.

-J'ai le droit de dire non ?

-Non. On peut savoir pourquoi c'est la première fois que tu nous caches un truc ?

Hiccup soupira et Dagur enchaîna :

-Okay, alors y'a pas que moi qui ait remarqué?

-Remarquer quoi ? Demanda Jack.

-Que vous êtes ensemble.

Jack regarda Hiccup, inquiet, qui soupira.

-Ses parents connaissent les miens. Et il est mineur.

-Tu couches avec un gosse ? Demanda Astrid.

-Ça va, j'ai dix-huit ans dans une semaine.

-Et ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ? Demanda Dagur.

-Ça fait neuf mois, répondit Hiccup.

-Ça fait neuf mois que tu te tapes un gosse ? Demanda Astrid, choquée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Comment c'est arrivé, déjà. Ça serait pas mal.

-On s'est rencontrés en boîte. Je savais pas qu'il avait dix-sept ans, au début. Et quand je m'en suis rendu compte, mes parents ont débarqué, je leur ai sorti un mensonge, c'était un pote, et puis ils sont devenu copains avec les siens, et on était tout le temps chez eux, et… Puis voilà.

-C'est pas vrai…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, Astrid !

-Tu aurais pu nous dire la vérité, déjà.

-Avec Rupert? S'il lâche le morceau à son père, il se fera une joie d'aller voir le mien qui me fera la peau.

-Arrêtes, je ne pense pas que ton père…

-Y'a pas que ça, s'il le sait, mon père ira voir le sien, ajouta-t-il en montrant Jack. Et il est mineur et ses parents…

-…Sont pas vraiment souples, finit Jack. À la seconde où ils le seront, je vais me prendre la branlée de ma vie.

-Vous exagérez pas un peu ? Demanda Dagur.

Jack regarda Hiccup qui lui dit :

-C'est à toi de choisir si tu leur dis ou pas…

-Mes parents sont à fond dans la religion, dit Jack en regardant les deux autres. Et un fils gay… Ils feront tout pour me changer. Et si ça marche pas…

Jack sentit sa gorge se serrer et déglutit. Astrid et Dagur se regardèrent.

-Bon, okay. Disons qu'on garde ça pour nous, pour l'instant.

-Bon, l’interrogatoire est fini ? Je peux aller pisser ?

-Ouais, fit Astrid. Mais je te préviens, Haddock. T'as intérêt à me raconter toute l'histoire.

-Promis.

-J'peux le dire à Ingrid ? Demanda Dagur.

-Ingrid, okay*. Pareil pour Vincent et Eret, mais les jumeaux et Rupert, c'est moi qui leur dirais.

-Va pour ça.

Hiccup entra dans la partie des toilettes pour hommes et Jack le suivit.

-Putain, soupira Hiccup.

-Désolé, dit Jack.

-C'est pas de ta faute… Astrid est ma meilleure amie, et j'aime pas lui cacher des trucs, alors tant mieux, finalement.

-Et Dagur ?

-Il est ce qu'il est, mais on peut lui confier un secret, il l'emportera dans la tombe.

Hiccup se dirigea vers l'urinoir et soulagea sa vessie.

-Écoutes, je sais qu'on avait dit pendant, mais là, elle m'a carrément coupé l'envie…

Jack lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Ça peut attendre.

Hiccup sourit et l'embrassa encore.

*Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand j'ai corrigé ce texte à l'aide de Reverso, pour cette phrase ''Ingrid, okay'' il m'a proposé la correction : Ingrid tokay, en disant qu'okay était un mot inconnu de leurs dictionnaires et que c'était automatiquement remplacé par tokay. Et c'est marrant parce que tokay, toquée… Et qu'elle vient de la tribu des Par-en-vrille, qui est connu pour… Partir en vrille… Non ? Y'a que moi que ça fait rire ? Tokay…


	4. Day 4 : Sexting

[ ](http://ekladata.com/N0fIhyynhs3YhxjJ4Ywo_y-7Xfk.png)

[ ](http://ekladata.com/zF2b7lhkEowpF5Ira0iWmzDcPmU.png)

[ ](http://ekladata.com/S75FbhM3sNnoWxp9DHjw2aVPxUs.png)

[ ](http://ekladata.com/LOiSzmGeFIY_6yp6yTM3H87lx5o.png)

[ ](http://ekladata.com/gE5z50n_UdS_gCb_Ke6VPpztKxk.png)

[ ](http://ekladata.com/ss3TEwoi9Q2lBl4THa4FNnTy8ps.png)

[ ](http://ekladata.com/43_UdatWzTKdHIV2E2eEz7r8nn8.png)

[ ](http://ekladata.com/nBy94_-7biNlDyjMeW34-8Q5J2Q.png)

[ ](http://ekladata.com/OVB0mjMsg-0-hynJzSj3eiG4MEQ.png)

[ ](http://ekladata.com/axul99ujV335W8Dqe5Rz8LwA6iw.png)

[ ](http://ekladata.com/-Zwxv01MZ6uYiV5yYSNbyTBZsZk.png)

[ ](http://ekladata.com/9FBtaW13ZVfCtLli0NCWqZFUVbU.png)


	5. Day 5 : Cramped space sex

Jack était descendu dire bonne nuit à ses parents, comme si tout était normal. Il les embrassa et leur dit qu'il allait se coucher. Il monta dans sa chambre, mit des livres sous la couette au cas où ses parents ouvriraient la porte, et étala ses vêtements de la journée sur le sol. Comme s'il allait vraiment se coucher. Comme si tout était normal.

Il passa un pantalon de jogging sans prendre la peine de mettre un caleçon et enfila un gros pull. Même si c'était le milieu de l'hiver, il ne s'habilla pas plus parce qu'il savait qu'Hiccup avait le chauffage dans sa voiture et qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps dehors. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, passa dehors et tira ses rideaux pour les fermer avant de rabaisser la fenêtre. Il se balada sur le toit en priant pour que ses voisins ne le voient pas et descendit par l'échelle. Sur le sol, il regarda ses parents aller se coucher, sans aller le voir dans sa chambre visiblement, et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver la voiture d'Hiccup et monta dedans. À peine était-il monté qu'Hiccup démarra.

-On va où ?

-Y'a une forêt, un peu plus loin. Personne n'y va jamais.

Ils roulèrent trois minutes et Hiccup se gara sur le bas côté à l'entrée de la forêt municipale. Hiccup passa sur le siège arrière et s'assit au milieu. Jack le regarda faire et le brun sortit son membre déjà bien tendu en se masturbant doucement.

-Tu viens ?

Jack sourit et défit sa ceinture de sécurité. Il escalada les sièges pour passer à l'arrière. Il se colla contre Hiccup et l'embrassa langoureusement. Tout en l'embrassant, Hiccup lui enleva son pull et baissa son pantalon.

-C'que j'ai envie de toi…

-Alors baises-moi, répondit Jack en lui enlevant ses propres vêtements.

Hiccup grogna et lui attrapa les fesses, faisant tomber Jack sur lui. Il commença à le préparer alors que Jack ricanait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-T'es vraiment impatient dis donc…

-Sans déconner. Ça fait un mois qu'on s'est pas vu. Tu m'as excité avec ton histoire de rêve, aussi…

Jack colla sa tête dans son cou alors que Hiccup lui mettait un deuxième doigt.

-C'est pas ma faute. J'arrive pas à faire une nuit normal, sans rêver de toi…

-T'as déjà rêvé de moi avant cette nuit ?

-J'rêve presque toutes les nuits de toi… Soupira Jack, alors que le plaisir montait.

Hiccup s'introduit en lui doucement et tous deux soupirèrent de plaisir.

-Et on fait quoi dans tes rêves ? Demanda Hiccup en maintenant le fessier de Jack en place pour ne plus bouger à l’intérieur de lui.

-Des fois rien, on est juste ensemble, soupira Jack en se lovant contre lui. Et des fois, je nous vois en train de baiser.

-Et on baise comment ?

-Un peu n'importe où. Sur ton canapé. Dans ta cuisine. Dans ton lit. Dans le restaurant où on va manger avec nos parents.

-Et t'as déjà rêvé qu'on faisait ça en voiture ?

-Nan, pas encore.

Hiccup l'embrassa doucement, et se mit à bouger légèrement. Quand Jack bougea avec lui, il accéléra la cadence tout en maintenant la tête de Jack contre lui pour pas qu'il se prenne le haut de la voiture. Jack s'accrochait à son dos, le griffant et gémissant contre son oreille. Mais pour une fois, Hiccup ne le fit pas taire. Personne ne pouvait les entendre.

Bien vite, la frustration accumulée pendant leur abstinence eut raison d'eux et ils jouirent l'un contre l'autre, partageant un ultime baiser.

Tous les deux affalés, l'un sur l'autre, enfin satisfaits, Jack soupira de bonheur et Hiccup l'embrassa sur le crâne.

-Bon, va falloir que je te ramène chez toi.

-On est obligé ?

-Malheureusement.

-On pourrait parler ?

Hiccup se redressa.

-Tu veux parler de quoi ?

Jack s'assit à côté et baissa les yeux.

-Écoutes, ça fait… Ça fait un moment que j'essaye de te le dire, mais… Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer…

-De quoi ?

-Maintenant, j'ai dix-huit ans, et je pense que c'est le moment.

-Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il se passe que je t'aime, lâcha Jack.

-Hein ?

-Je t'aime. Ça fait un moment, déjà. Et je sais que tu as dix ans de plus que moi, et que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je te demande rien, juste… J'en ai marre de mentir.

Jack se tut, attendant. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla infini, Hiccup lui leva doucement le menton.

-Et ça fait combien de temps que tu gardes ça pour toi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je crois… Depuis la première fois où on a couché ensemble, quand on était en boîte. Je sais que c'est débile et que c'est juste que j'avais jamais couché avec personne, mais…

Hiccup soupira en baissant la tête, le visage couvert par ses cheveux longs.

-Tu m'en veux ? Finit par demander Jack.

Au bout d'un moment, Hiccup releva la tête.

-Ça va faire un an qu'on se connaît, et tu as gardé ça pour toi depuis tout ce temps ?

-J'pouvais rien te dire, je sais que tu ne couchais avec moi que parce que tu pouvais pas aller voir ailleurs et je voulais pas risquer…

Hiccup le coupa en l'attirant contre lui.

-Je suis désolé, dit Hiccup.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant.

Jack s'écarta.

-C'est moi, je l'ai caché, je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes où… Tu m'en veux ?

Hiccup se tut un instant et choisit ses mots avant de parler.

-Jack, la seule personne à qui j'en veux, c'est moi. Parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pour toi qu'il n'y a que quelques mois. Quand tu as rencontré Astrid et les autres. Et j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte avant. Avant que tu me parles de nous séparer si jamais on avait plus besoin de se cacher. Parce que c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas me séparer de toi. Même si notre situation est compliquée, je ne veux pas me séparer de toi.

Hiccup le reprit contre lui et Jack murmura :

-Alors je peux espérer que tu m'aimes ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je me serais tapé vingt bornes en pleine nuit, en plein hiver, pour finir à poil à l'arrière de ma caisse, si je ne t'aimais pas ?

Jack le serra contre lui et Hiccup le serra davantage. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hiccup voie l'heure.

-Bon sang, il faut vraiment que je te ramène chez toi…

-Attends… On pourrait pas… Dormir ici ?

Hiccup le regarda.

-Ici, dans la voiture ?

-Oui.

-Jack…

-On a qu'à se rhabiller et on dort ensemble. Et on met le réveil à 5h du mat', comme ça je peux rentrer avant que mes parents se lèvent.

Hiccup ne voulait pas céder. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Laisses-moi attraper mon portable. Comme ça on met l'alarme. Ils se lèvent à quelle heure, tes parents ?

-Vers 7h. Quoiqu'on est samedi… Vers 8h, je pense.

-Okay, je te ramène chez moi, mais faut qu'à 6h, on soit parti, d'accord ?

-Okay.

Hiccup pensait vraiment que ça allait foirer quelque part. Que ses parents se lèveraient plus tôt. Qu'il aurait une panne de voiture. Où même qu'ils n’entendraient pas le réveil. Mais non, tout se passa bien. Jack lui envoya un message dans la journée.

_''Mes parents ont rien grillé. Ils sont même d'accord pour qu'on se voie ce soir''_

_''Okay, dis leur que je passerais vers 18h quand je serais sortit du boulot''_

Des fois, se dit Hiccup en se mettant à siffloter en travaillant sur la Twingo qu'on lui avait amenée, la vie est parfaite.


	6. Day 6 : Caught

L'histoire du rêve de Jack avait tellement fasciné Hiccup qu'il avait décidé de le rendre réel.

Il avait attendu que leurs parents se voient et avait subtilement manipulé son père en lui disant qu'il y avait un nouveau film qui sortait. Immédiatement, son père avait voulu le voir avec sa mère et les parents de Jack, après le restaurant. Hiccup connaissait les parents de Jack et savait qu'ils voudraient que leur fils se couche tôt, et Hiccup se proposerait pour aller le reconduire chez lui avant de rentrer chez lui.

Tout c'était passé comme prévu.

Après le restaurant, Scott avait demandé à Henry et Camille s'ils voulaient aller au cinéma, et avait proposé Hiccup pour ramener Jack. En règle générale, se faire proposer sans qu'on lui ait demandé agaçait Hiccup, mais cette fois, il ne dit rien. Sa mère était intervenue :

-Ça ne t'ennuie pas, mon chéri ?

-Non, dit Hiccup. Je suis fatigué en plus, je le ramène et je vais me coucher directe. Il faut que je me lève tôt, demain.

-Vous avez quelque chose à faire, demain ? Demanda Camille poliment.

-Je vois une amie, demain. Je dois l'amener voir un travail dans le coin. Elle habite loin, alors elle prend le train, et je la récupère à la gare.

Scott sourit.

-Ah, c'est la petite Astrid, c'est ça ?

-Euh… Oui…

Son père rigola et le prit contre lui.

-Bien, mon fils, je suis fier de toi. Quand est-ce que tu l'inviteras à dîner ?

-Euh… On n'en est pas encore là…

-C'est votre petite amie ? Demanda Henry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, c'est… C'est juste une amie…

La situation rendait tellement Hiccup mal à l'aise qu'il commençait à bégayer.

-Soit pas gêné, mon fils ! Dit Scott.

-Votre père a raison, dit Henry qui semblait s'être considérablement radoucis. À votre âge, il serait temps que vous pensez à vous marier.

-Ouais… Euh… Ce serait bien, ouais…

Heureusement, sa mère vint à sa rescousse.

-Et si on parlait de sa vie privée une autre fois, hein ? Tu vas rentrer, mon chéri ?

-Oui… Oui.

Il salua tout le monde et rentra dans sa voiture. Il vit Jack embrasser ses parents et le suivre. Une fois dans la voiture, Hiccup démarra.

-Je savais pas que tu avais un faible pour Astrid, commença Jack.

-Quand j'avais dix ans. Mon père enregistre pas que les goûts évoluent. C'est ma meilleure amie, cette fille. Et pour l'avoir vu à poil un certain nombre de fois je peux t'assurer…

-Hein ?!

-Quand on picole un peu quand on se rend visite, on dort chez l'un ou l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y a plus de gêne et on ne fait plus trop gaffe. Je l'ai vu à poil, et elle aussi m'a vu…

-T'as couché avec elle ? Coupa Jack.

-Hein ? Non ! Avec Astrid ? Non !

-Hum…

-Attends, t'es jaloux ?

-Je vois pas pourquoi je ne le serais pas. Elle est très belle.

-Peut-être oui… Je ne fais plus gaffe.

-Genre.

Hiccup voulu lui attraper la main, mais Jack l'enleva et Hiccup sourit. Il trouvait ça mignon.

-Tu sais, au bout d'un moment, quand ça fait longtemps que tu connais une personne, tu ne fais plus attention à son physique. Et c'est vrai qu'Astrid est canon. Mais honnêtement, je l'ai vu beaucoup trop de fois gerber à cause de cuites qu'on s'est prise, et j'ai vu beaucoup trop de ses tampons usagés dans la poubelle pour la trouver encore sexy.

-Donc, fit Jack en le regardant. T'es entrain de dire que quand tu me connaîtras depuis longtemps, tu te lasseras de moi.

-Pas forcément. Pour mes parents, ça fait trente ans qui sont ensemble. Et mon père trouve encore ma mère canon.

-Comment tu sais…

-Parce que malheureusement, il pense que c'est le genre de conversation qui m’intéresse. Je sais presque tout de leur vie sexuelle.

-Oh, super.

-Comme tu dis.

Hiccup se gara devant chez lui.

-Tout ça pour dire. Astrid je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme toi je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme toi je t'aime. Alors je ne sais pas. Peut-être que dans trente ans, je serais lassé de toi. Ou peut-être que ce sera toi qui seras lassé de moi. Ou peut-être qu'on s'aimera tellement que même si on se voit dans nos pires moments, on s'aimera toujours.

-Tu le penses ?

-Je l'espère. Parce que même dans trente ans, je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi.

Ça sembla satisfaire Jack puisqu'il sourit et l'embrassa.

-On descend ? Nos parents ne seront pas éternellement au cinéma.

Jack sourit et ils descendirent. À l’intérieur de son appartement, Jack fut surpris par le noir.

-Tu n'allumes pas ?

-Non, pas aujourd'hui.

Hiccup alluma des bougies un peu partout dans l'appartement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hiccup l'enlaça.

-Je n'ai pas pu t'offrir le repas en tête à tête, mais je t'offre les bougies.

-Hein ?

-Ton rêve.

-Attends… Tu refais mon rêve ?

Hiccup sourit et l'embrassa.

-Tu croyais que j'allais laisser passer ? Et je me suis que pour une fois, un peu de romantisme, ça nous tuerait pas.

Jack observa les bougies et sourit.

-Je ne veux pas te presser, dit Hiccup, mais on ne sait pas pour combien de temps les vieux en auront, alors je te propose de faire ça vite fait, et on s'extasiera sur les bougies après. En attendant…

Hiccup retira sa chemise, restant torse-nu.

-Il y a le canapé qui nous attend.

Jack sourit et défit sa ceinture.

Le lendemain, des coups à la porte réveillèrent Hiccup. Il avait passé une excellente fin de soirée, mais le réveil brutal le fit grogner. Il se leva, passa un pantalon et alla ouvrir.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Quand il vit son père, il pâlit. D'un, parce qu'il ne parlait jamais à son père comme ça. De deux parce que son père avait l'air très en colère.

-Chéri, dit sa mère, on doit te parler.

-Hein ?

Son père l'attrapa par le bras et le poussa dans son appartement.

-Scott ! Cria sa mère.

-Non, Valka, il doit nous expliquer.

-Vous expliquer quoi ? Demanda Hiccup perdu.

Son père sortit son portefeuille de sa poche arrière.

-C'est mon portefeuille ! Dit Hiccup.

-Oui, tu l'as oublié, hier soir. Et tu sais ce que j'ai vu quand je te l'ai ramené ?

Hiccup pâlit.

-Là, tu comprends, crasha son père. Et maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi, hier soir, je t'ai vu entrain de… De…

Scott devenait de plus en plus rouge, et Hiccup savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

-Ton père t'a vu hier soir, entrain de faire l'amour avec Jack, dit sa mère. Et on voudrait une explication.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu le baises, au juste ?

-Papa…

-Non, Hiccup. Que tu sois… Que tu sois une tapette passe encore, mais Jack ! C'est encore un enfant !

-C'est pas… C'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Comment ça ? Tu étais entrain de… C'est qu'un enfant, bon sang, Hiccup !

-Pourquoi tu nous ferais pas un bon thé, coupa Valka, pendant qu'on s’assoie, hum ? On va parler de ça au calme.

-Oui… Euh… Installez-vous.

Hiccup se réfugia dans la cuisine où il mit en marche la bouilloire pour le thé. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Et voilà. Ce qu'il craignait le plus venait de lui péter au visage. Son père allait le massacrer. En même temps, il couchait avec un ado de dix-huit ans ! Il s'attendait à quoi ? Il avait vingt-huit ans! De la cuisine, il entendait son père s'énerver.

-Il doit arrêter, ça, Valka ! C'est… C'est répugnant ! Jack est un enfant ! C'est dégueulasse ! Il doit arrêter !

Hiccup soupira. Il était dans la merde jusqu'au coup. Il manquerait plus que les parents de Jack soient au courant, et ce serait la fin.

Il revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard avec le thé et un T-Shirt sur le dos. Hiccup s'assit dans le canapé parce que son père avait visiblement refusé de s’asseoir dessus et soupira un bon coup pour essayer de se donner du courage.

-Bon, vous voulez savoir quoi ?

Son père ouvrit la bouche, mais sa mère le coupa :

-Comment ça a commencé ?

-La fois où vous êtes venu chez moi et où vous l'avez vu.

-Et tu l'as rencontré où ? Demanda Scott

-En boîte.

-En boîte ?

-Oui, papa. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais je suis un homme. Je sors le samedi soir, et je bois. J'ai des rapports sexuels et…

-Ça je ne veux pas le savoir ! Dit son père en se levant d'un bon. Je peux savoir depuis quand tu es une tapette ?

Hiccup se leva à son tour.

-J'aime les mecs, oui, mais ça ne fait pas de moi une tapette, merci bien ! Et pour information, j'aime aussi les filles.

-Alors pourquoi il a fallu que tu te tapes Jack, qui est un garçon qui a dix ans de moins que toi !

-Parce que je l'aime !

-Hein ?

Ça calma Scott, mais Hiccup n'y fit pas attention, il était parti sur sa lancée et sortit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-J'aime Jack. Je m'en fous qu'il soit un garçon. Ce soir-là, quand j'étais en boîte, je voulais juste tirer un coup. J'm'en foutais de savoir avec qui. Et c'est tombé sur lui. Je l'ai ramené chez moi et je l'ai sauté. Et je voulais le foutre dehors le lendemain mais vous êtes arrivé. Et c'est là que j'ai compris qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Et vous êtes arrivé, et vous êtes devenu amis avec ses parents et soudain, fallait qu'on y aille tous les samedis soirs. Je ne pouvais plus baiser personne, et ça l’emmerdait autant que moi, alors on a commencé à coucher ensemble, par frustration, parce qu'on n'avait personne d'autre. Et on est tombé amoureux et…

Hiccup souffla et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, vidé. Il continua, moins énergiquement.

-Et on ne peut pas être ensemble, parce qu'il est plus jeune que moi. Et que je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça si vous saviez. Et je sais ce que ses parents lui feront s'ils l’apprennent… Je voulais pas vous le cacher… Mais c'est aller si vite et… Et je sais pas… J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

Sa mère lui prit doucement la main.

-Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui ?

-Ils lui feront quoi ses parents, au juste ? Demanda Scott.

-Ils sont croyants, alors ils vont…

Hiccup regarda son père blêmir et il comprit tout de suite. Il se leva.

-Tu leur as dit ?

-Je pensais qu'ils devaient être au courant… Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?

Hiccup ne répondit pas et courut à l'étage chercher son portable. Il appela Jack qui répondit au bout de trois sonneries.

-Jack, c'est moi, écoutes, il faut que tu…

-Vous n'approcherez plus mon fils, pédale.


	7. Day 7 : Make love on a music

C'était un bip insupportable qu'il entendit en premier. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un immense champ de coton, bien au chaud. Mais quand son esprit commença à émerger correctement, il sentit un poids à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris par la blancheur de l'endroit.

-Hiccup !

C'était la voix de sa mère. Il la chercha des yeux et elle rentra rapidement dans son champ de vision.

-Maman ?

-Scott, appelle un médecin !

-Maman ?

-Comment tu vas, mon chéri ?

-Je sais pas… Je plane un peu…

-C'est la morphine.

Une lumière vient dans ses yeux, puis elle partit. Elle revint puis repartie. Encore. Encore.

-C'est bon, il réagit bien.

Derrière la lumière, il y avait un homme en blouse blanche.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hiccup faiblement.

-Hiccup, comment vous vous sentez ?

-Je sais pas… Engourdis…

-Ça fait deux fois que vous vous évanouissez. Vous savez où vous êtes?

-Non ?

-Vous êtes à l’hôpital. Ce sont vos parents qui vous ont emmené. De quoi vous souvenez vous?

Hiccup chercha dans ses souvenirs. Ça lui prit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se rappelle l'incident.

-Jack !

-Je suis là.

De l'autre côté du lit, en face de sa mère, se tenait son amant, qui avait l'air fatigué. Hiccup le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as rien…

-Je suis désolé.

Il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait quelqu'un.

-Où est papa ?

-Il va bien, il est au commissariat, dit Valka. Il a inculpé la mère de Jack pour maltraitance.

-Reposez-vous, dit le médecin. Et quand vous serez prêt, on discutera de la procédure de rééducation.

Hiccup le vit sortir.

-De quoi il parle ?, demanda-t-il en se redressant dans le lit.

À côté de lui, Jack enfoui son visage dans les manches de son pull, et pleura. Sa mère posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Chéri, je suis désolé.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu ne sens pas ?

-Sentir quoi ?

Le regard de sa mère descendit au niveau de ses jambes et quand il les regarda… Il n'en avait plus qu'une.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je suis désolé ! Dit Jack sans s'arrêter de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'est ma faute !

-Non, dit Valka. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

-Quand ton père est venu te parler de Jack, qu'il avait prévenu ses parents de se… Que vous faisiez, tu as dit que Jack était en danger. Alors on a été voir Henry, il est devenu fou et a sorti un fusil. Il t'a menacé et quand il a vu que Jack s'enfuyait, il a menacé de lui tirer dessus. Tu t'es jeté sur lui et… On a entendu le coup partir et tu t'es effondré au sol. Henry a pointé le fusil sur ton père qui l'a abattu avec son arme de service. On t'a amené à l’hôpital et ils ont dû t’amputer.

-Je vais faire comment pour marcher ?

-On a vu avec le médecin. Ils vont te poser une prothèse. Tu vas faire quelques mois de rééducation.

À côté de lui, Jack pleurait toujours.

-Maman, tu peux aller me chercher un truc à manger ?

Sa mère lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ça va aller ? Demanda Hiccup.

-Je suis désolé, renifla Jack. C'est à cause de moi si… Si t'a perdu une jambe…

-Tais-toi.

Hiccup le prit contre lui et Jack s'accrocha à lui.

-Jack je veux que tu comprennes quelque chose. Je préfère cent fois perdre ma jambe que te perdre toi, tu comprends ?

Soudain, Hiccup les remarqua. Les marques violacées qui ornaient le visage de son amant. Celles qui descendaient plus bas dans son cou.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Demanda Hiccup en palissant.

-Je n'ai pas… Je veux pas en parler. S'il te plaît.

Hiccup le prit contre lui et lui caressa la tête.

-D'accord. Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prêt, d'accord ?

Jack hocha la tête.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Durant le temps qu'il passa à l’hôpital, Hiccup reçut la visite d'Astrid et d'Eret, qui lui amenèrent en douce des bouteilles d'alcool. Même s'il ne pouvait pas en boire à cause des médicaments, Hiccup apprécia l'intention. Dagur et Ingrid passèrent également et Dagur fondit en larmes en voyant Hiccup et lui fit un gros câlin forcé. Ingrid essaya de calmer son frère, sans succès et promis de ne plus le ramener. Les jumeaux vinrent à leur tour et lui dirent que s'il avait besoin de cannabis pour ses douleurs, ils pourraient lui en procurer gratuitement. Killian lui proposa même de lui prêter son poulet de compagnie mais Hiccup déclina l'offre poliment et les remercia. Rupert et Vincent passèrent et Vincent emmena de la lecture à Hiccup et Rupert demanda à Vincent de sortir.

Quand ils furent seuls, Hiccup essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Maintenant que j'ai une jambe en moins, ça ne sera pas compliqué de me surpasser, rigola Hiccup.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse de te voir comme ça ?

-Rupert…

Rupert se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-C'est mon père qui me casse tout le temps les couilles pour que je sois comme toi. Oncle Scott est tellement fier de toi et à chaque fois, papa arrête pas de me dire, ''regardes ton cousin Hiccup, même s'il a pas de muscle, il est intelligent, une fierté pour la lignée des Haddock'' et bla bla bla…

Hiccup soupira.

-Je ne sais pas si je serais encore une fierté pour mon père, maintenant…

-Tu parles, c'est pas parce que tu as une jambe moins…

-Il a découvert que je suis bi, alors…

-Tu es bi ?

-Oui. Et maintenant qu'il sait que je sors avec Jack…

-Jack… Le mec de l'autre fois ?

-Ouais…

Rupert se passa la main sur le visage.

-Ça fait longtemps ?

-Ça fait un an, à peu près.

-Les autres sont au courant ?

-Astrid l'est. Eret, aussi. Dagur, Ingrid et Vincent.

-En gros tout le monde sauf moi.

-Je ne l'ai pas dit aux jumeaux, encore.

-Super, donc tout le monde est au courant sauf moi et les deux crétins. Génial.

-Rupert…

-Non, c'est pas grave. Je sais que je peux être une tête de mouton, des fois. Mais c'est juste… J'aimerais que tu me fasses plus confiance… Mais j'imagine que c'est parce que j'en ai pas été assez digne…

-Rupert…

-Laisses tomber.

Il sortit alors que Vincent rentra et il se passa longtemps avant qu'Hiccup ne revoit son cousin.

Quelque temps plus tard, après qu'on posa une prothèse à Hiccup, il sortit de l'hôpital. Jack était venu le chercher, ayant fraîchement obtenu son permis. Mais s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir, c'était son père. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'incident. Pourtant, Scott Haddock se tenait à côté de sa voiture. En le voyant, Scott détourna le regard et souffla. Puis il avança vers lui et Jack prit la main d'Hiccup.

-Je t'attends dans la voiture, d'accord ?

Hiccup lui sourit et regarda son petit ami monter dans la voiture.

-Je peux te parler ? Demanda Scott.

-Papa, écoutes…

-Non, non, toi écoutes… Euh… Ça fait combien de temps que tu es comme ça ?

-Comme ça ?

-Que tu aimes… Les mecs…

-Je suis bisexuel, papa. J'aime les filles autant que j'aime les mecs.

-Et ça fait longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas… Depuis toujours je crois.

-Et j'y suis pour quelque chose, ou…

-Non, non, t'y est pour rien, c'est juste… Comme ça… Je suis comme ça.

-Bon sang…

Scott soupira et détourna le regard. Il caressa sa barbe et se passa la main sur sa tresse.

-Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien vu…

-Papa…

-Non, c'est vrai… Avec tous les commentaires que j'ai faits… Même quand tu nous l'as dit…

-Papa, arrête, coupa Hiccup. Ce que tu as dit, c'est pas grave, okay. Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit, j'aurais du t'en parler avant, mais… Je savais pas comment… Je sais que tu rêves que je te donne un petit-fils, mais… Mais je ne peux pas. Pas pour l'instant. Pour l'instant, j'aime Jack et je ne veux pas que ça change.

-Tu ne veux pas d'enfant ?

-J'en sais rien… Peut-être un jour. Je pourrais adopter. Pour l'instant j'en sais rien.

-Okay… Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolé. De ce que j'ai dit. De ce que j'ai pu dire… Et…

Scott renifla puis il regarda Hiccup.

-Tu sais que malgré tout, tu restes mon fils et… Et je t'aime.

-Papa…

Scott l'enlaça, manquant de le faire tomber à cause de l'instabilité qu'il avait sur ses béquilles.

-Même si je ne comprends pas tout à… À ce que tu es… Je t'aime quand même, d'accord, fils ?

-Merci papa.

Scott s'écarta, renifla, et s'essuya le nez alors qu'Hiccup essuyait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Je peux y aller, maintenant ? J'ai ma jambe qui commence à me faire mal.

-Oui. Oui, pardon.

Hiccup monta dans la voiture côté passager. Son père se pencha à la vitre.

-On se voit dimanche ? Ta mère voudrait que vous veniez manger à la maison.

-D'accord. Ce sera avec plaisir.

-Ouais. À plus tard, fils. Jack.

-Au revoir, monsieur Haddock, salua Jack.

Il démarra et sortit du parking.

-Alors ?

-Conversation la plus bizarre de toute ma vie, déclara Hiccup.

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Il m'aime toujours, ce qui tient du miracle. Et qu'il est désolé pour son comportement.

-Au moins, il arrêtera de te parler de sa vie sexuelle.

-Ouais, sourit Hiccup.

Il essuya ses yeux et Jack lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs. Il ne dit rien et Hiccup se moucha.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Hiccup était content de retrouver son appartement. Et il constata quelques changements.

-Tu t'es installé là ?

-Ouais… Vu que mon père est mort et ma mère en prison pour les vingts prochaines années, ta mère m'a proposé de venir habiter chez eux. Mais comme je passais ma vie ici, elle m'a aidé à emménager.

-C'est vrai, tes parents… J'avais oublié.

Jack ne dit rien et posa les clés de la voiture.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Je sais pas…

Jack s'assit sur le canapé et Hiccup le suivit. Il posa ses béquilles à côté.

-Quand tu m'as ramené, ce soir-là, je suis monté me coucher. Mais mes parents m'ont réveillé. Mon père m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a jeté du haut des escaliers. Je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé, ensuite, j'ai… J'ai tout fait pour oublier. Je me souviens juste que je voulais que ça s'arrête. Il m'a attaché dans la cave un moment et je me suis évanoui… Je pense qu'il est allé se coucher, et ensuite, il a…

Jack renifla et tourna la tête de façon à ce qu'Hiccup ne le voie pas. Le mécanicien lui caressa doucement le dos.

-Il a dit que comme j'étais un pêcheur, je devais expier ma faute par là où j'avais pêché.

-Par là ou… Il t'a…

-Ouais. Avec tout ce qu'il a pu trouver. Le rouleau à pâtisserie de ma mère, la batte de base-ball de quand il était jeune… Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il y avait, mais ça a duré un moment. J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer. Après, j'ai entendu mon téléphone sonné et j'ai fait semblant de perdre connaissance. J'ai attendu qu'il n'y avait plus personne et j'ai couru dehors, et c'est là que je vous ai vu.

Il soupira et regarda ses pieds.

-Quand ils t'ont emmené à l'hôpital, tes parents m'ont vu et m'y ont conduit aussi. Je suis resté en observation pendant quatre jours. Ils m'ont donné de la morphine pour calmer la douleur et m'ont soigné. Dès que j'ai pu marcher, je suis allé te voir.

Jack ne dit plus rien et Hiccup lui caressa le dos doucement.

-Ça va aller ?

-Ouais, se força à sourire Jack en le regardant. Je suis juste content que tu sois rentré.

-Moi aussi, dit Hiccup en lui caressant le visage délicatement.

Jack se lova contre lui et Hiccup se fit une joie de le serrer. Son petit ami lui avait horriblement manqué et s'il y avait une chose dont il avait envie, c'était de lui faire l'amour, là tout de suite. Mais avec ce qu'avait vécu Jack, il se refusait à lui faire vivre ça. Il attendrait qu'il soit prêt.

Il se passa encore un an avant qu'ils ne fassent quelque chose. Jack avait mis du temps à s'ouvrir. Au début, il ne se déshabillait jamais en présence d'Hiccup, fermait la salle de bain à clé quand il était dedans. Un soir, Hiccup avait fini par comprendre pourquoi. Les cicatrices que Jack avait à cause de son père ne s'effaçaient pas, et Jack ne voulait pas que le mécanicien les voie. Après une longue discussion nocturne, il s'était finalement ouvert un peu plus et laissait la salle de bain ouverte quand il était dedans.

Plus le temps passait, plus ça devenait dur pour Hiccup d'attendre. Il ne voulait le forcer à rien, il était bien trop amoureux de lui pour lui faire ça. Mais il avait tellement envie de lui. Il n'osa pas aborder le sujet avec lui, de peur de le braquer ou que Jack décide de s'en aller. Mais après presque un an d’abstinence et de branlette quasi quotidienne, Hiccup avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir.

Et finalement, ce fut Jack qui fit le premier pas. Un soir, Hiccup était posé dans le salon, entrain de lire un livre, avec un peu de musique en fond sonore. Jack était venu le voir.

-Tu veux manger quoi, ce soir ?

-J'en sais rien, dit Hiccup en posant son livre. Tu as une idée ?

-On pourrait se faire un McDo ?

-Plutôt un bon restau. J'aime pas McDo.

-Mouais…

-Ou on peut rester ici, aussi.

-J'ai la flemme de cuisiner.

-Je peux le faire, si tu veux.

-Je tiens pas à finir à l’hôpital avec une intoxication alimentaire.

Hiccup lui tira la langue.

-Mais de toute façon, ajouta Jack, comme c'est toi qui payes…

-Ça veut dire que du moment que je te paye, je peux t'emmener où je veux ? C'est bon à savoir, plaisanta Hiccup.

Jack sourit et se pencha vers lui.

-Rêves pas trop quand même.

Jack l'embrassa chastement mais resta tout de même très proche.

-Je suis sûr que je peux te faire faire ce que je veux, murmura Hiccup.

-Dans la limite du possible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas faire ?

-Des trucs humiliants.

-De quel genre ?

Hiccup n'écoutait presque plus. Il était hypnotisé par la bouche de Jack qui n'était qu'à deux centimètres de la sienne.

-M'habiller en canarie…

-Ah oui ?

-Ou des trucs complètement tordus…

-Hum…

-Tu m'écoutes plus ?

Hiccup se mordit la lèvre et le regarda dans les yeux. Jack ferma les siens et l'embrassa doucement. Hiccup serra les poings pour lutter contre l'envie de lui dévorer la bouche. Quand il s'écarta, Jack se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et le mécanicien laissa échapper un grognement.

-Hiccup, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose…

-Hum ?

-J'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour…

-Moi aussi…

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'on fasse comme d'habitude.

Ça lui parut tellement étrange comme demande que ça fit sortir Hiccup de sa transe sexuelle.

-Comment ça ?

-Beh… À chaque fois, on y va vite et fort et… 'Fin, faut qu'on se dépêche. Et j'ai pas envie… Peut-être qu'un jour, je voudrais, mais j'ai pas envie de ça maintenait. J'ai envie qu'on prenne notre temps, cette fois.

Hiccup essaya d'enregistrer l'information, l'esprit encore un peu sexuellement frustré. Jack paniqua doucement.

-Tu m'en veux, ou…

-Non. Non… Tu veux juste qu'on fasse ça lentement, tranquillement.

-Oui. Tu n'es pas fâché, ou…

-Pourquoi je serais fâché ?

-Parce qu'on y va toujours comme des bêtes, et j'ai bien aimé, c'est vrai, mais là ça me… Je me sens malade rien qu'à l'imaginer.

Hiccup lui prit doucement la main.

-On fera comme tu voudras, d'accord? C'est normal que tu aies envie de changer de façon de faire, après ce qui t'es arrivé. On va prendre notre temps. Et à chaque fois que tu sens que tu n'es pas bien, tu me le dis, d'accord ?

Jack hocha la tête et embrassa Hiccup.

Tranquillement, ils prirent leur temps. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement lentement, en s'embrassant doucement. Hiccup l'allongea sur le canapé et réprima ses pulsions meurtrières quand il vit que Jack avait des marques jusque sur l’aine, mais ne dit rien. Henry Frost était mort et s'était tant mieux. À genoux sur le sol du salon, Hiccup attira les jambes de Jack sur ses épaules et entreprit de le sucer tout en le préparant doucement en se laissant emporter pas la musique de son téléphone qui tournait encore. Des fois, quand le son devenait doux, il ralentissait, effectuant un mouvement tendre, et quand les guitares électriques et la batterie reprenaient, Hiccup accélérait un peu plus, restant toujours calme, mais pratiquant un mouvement ferme. Il guettait le moindre signe d'inconfort, mais Jack se laissa faire et l'arrêta quand il se sentit prêt de jouir.

Hiccup grimpa sur le canapé et attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il planquait dans sa table basse et en appliqua sur son sexe.

-Euh, Hiccup ?

-Oui ?

-Ça t'ennuie si on fait ça… Un peu différemment ?

-Comment tu veux ?

-Tu peux t'allonger ?

Hiccup s'exécuta sans demander son reste et Jack s'assit sur lui, attrapant la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il en appliqua une bonne dose sur son entrée et attrapa le sexe d'Hiccup pour le faire lentement entrer en lui. Il s'allongea contre le mécanicien, le temps de s'habituer à lui. Hiccup lui embrassa le haut du crâne en l'enlaçant et lui murmura d'y aller quand il se sentait prêt.

Jack commença doucement à faire de lent vas et viens et Hiccup se concentra sur la musique pour éviter de penser qu'il était enfin à l'intérieur de son petit-ami après un an, parce qu'il avait peur que s'il y pensait trop, il finisse par céder à ses pulsions. Il se mit à fredonner et Jack l'entendit.

-Tu chantes ?

-Oui.

-Dis-le, si je te fais chier, fit Jack en s'arrêtant de bouger.

Hiccup lui caressa le visage et le fit doucement descendre vers lui.

-Mon cœur, jamais ça ne me fera chier de coucher avec toi. C'est juste que si je ne me concentre pas sur autre chose, je vais finir par devenir dingue et te retourner pour te baisser correctement. Alors je chante pour me distraire, mais certainement pas parce que tu ne me fais aucun effet. Justement parce que tu m'en fais un peu trop.

Jack sourit et redressa. Il prit appuie sur son torse et entama de lent vas et viens.

-Chante quelque chose…

Hiccup ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la chanson qui passait :

When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,

I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you

When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you

If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you

And if I haver up, yeah I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you

But I would walk 500 miles

And I would walk 500 more

Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you

And when the money, comes in for the work I do

I'll pass almost every penny on to you

When I come home (when I come home) well I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you

And if I grow-old (when I grow-old) well I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

But I would walk 500 miles

And I would walk 500 more

Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you

And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream

I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you

When I go out (when I go out) well I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you

And when I come home (when I come home) yes I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you

I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you

But I would walk 500 miles

And I would walk 500 more

Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

And I would walk 500 miles

And I would walk 500 more

Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles

To fall down at your door

Jack se déhanchait lentement au rythme de la musique et de la voix d'Hiccup et bien trop vite à leur goût, l'année de frustration accumulée eut raison d'eux et ils jouirent. Jack, épuisé, se laissa tomber sur Hiccup, toujours allongé dans le canapé. Après avoir repris leurs souffles, ils se regardèrent.

-Ça a été ? Demanda Hiccup.

Jack hocha la tête.

-Merci. Merci d'être si compréhensif…

Hiccup lui releva le visage et lui caressa doucement les joues.

-Jack, je t'aime. Et je serais toujours là. Quoique tu aies besoin, ou envie, n'hésite pas à m'en parler, d'accord ?

Jack hocha la tête et l'embrassa doucement avant de se rallonger contre lui.

-On devrait ranger, non ? Demanda-t-il.

-La flemme, dit Hiccup. On verra demain.

-Et si tes parents se pointent à l'improviste.

-Ils nous verront à poil.

Jack ricana.

-T'en a rien à foutre, en fait.

-Complètement. Maintenant que je t'ai toi, j'en ai rien à foutre du reste.

Jack sourit et se cala contre lui. Hiccup l'entoura d'un bras et cala son autre bras sous sa tête avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.


End file.
